


What were you dreaming about?

by Secretlyademigodinthetardis



Series: I couldn't resist [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling, Dead John Winchester, Dead Mary Winchester, Dead Sam Winchester, Dean Has Nightmares, During Novak vs Winchester, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Novak vs Winchester, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 13:56:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2112537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretlyademigodinthetardis/pseuds/Secretlyademigodinthetardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during Novak vs Winchester. Dean has a nightmare and has to make sure it isn't real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What were you dreaming about?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's been a while! I've got a lot of uni stuff and I finished my DCBB and sent in the final draft and I finished an assignment today so I wrote this to reward myself. Enjoy!

_Dean and Castiel stood across from one another at the altar, beaming as the priest said the final words of the ceremony. It was perfect. The sun shone through the windows of the small chapel, and Castiel’s hand fit snugly into his own, blue eyes crinkling with joy as he looked at Dean with sheer adoration. They both wore formal suits, Dean feeling like a complete dork in his own but having to physically restrain himself from ripping the suit from Castiel’s body and kissing him all over after seeing him dressed like that. Castiel tilted his head to the side as he regarded Dean, wide smile making an appearance as the priest told them that they could now kiss._

_“I love you,” he mouthed, and Dean’s smile, if it were even possible, grew even wider. Gripping Castiel’s hand tightly in his, he leaned over to kiss him, glancing over Castiel’s shoulder, to see Bobby, Ellen, Jo, Mom, Dad, Sammy…._

_Wait._

_As Dean blinked, trying to reconcile the fact that his dead family were at his wedding, his surroundings shifted. The chapel became dark and sombre, the people surrounding him fading into nothing, until everything stopped._

_He found himself standing beside a sleek black coffin, exactly where he had been standing before. There was nobody else in the chapel this time; Dean stood alone, suit now slightly shabby. Trembling, he approached the top end of the box, shaking hands reaching out to raise the lid._

_At what he found, Dean let out a harsh sob, steadying himself so that he didn’t fall to his knees._

_Castiel lay inside the coffin, expression serene and eyes closed as he clasped a simple bouquet of flowers. His suit was what he had been wearing before, immaculately clean as it clothed his body, and his skin was waxen and pale in death. Lips that were once plump and smiling were now dull and lifeless, eyelids above them forever closed and concealing the deep blue that lay beneath._

_Dean sobbed as he stood over Castiel’s dead body, torn between wanting to touch him, hold him one last time and not wanting to mar the awful dead perfection that tormented his heart._

_“Cas,” he choked out, gingerly extending a fingertip, voice echoing in the silence of the chapel._

_And then Castiel’s eyes opened, revealing themselves to be a pure, iridescent black._

* * *

Dean shot bolt upright, gasping, chest heaving as he took in his surroundings. His heart thumped wildly as he gripped at the blanket and looked about himself. If he squinted, he could just make out the time on the clock on the wall – Sam had gotten it for him one year, one of those stupid fish ones where you pulled the string and a song played – which showed it to be 3am. Despite the reassurance of seeing his surroundings, the familiar lumpy couch beneath him, the blankets covering him, panic still gripped his heart. It was that same nameless dread which spurred him to throw off his blankets and hurry upstairs through the dark, silent house, racing to his own bedroom.

_Need to check he’s okay._

_Need to check he’s alive._

_Then I’ll leave._

_Need to make sure it was just a dream._

He pushed open the door, which gave a soft creak, and stopped at the sight of Castiel sleeping.

The sleeping man had curled himself around the largest pillow underneath a thick blanket, and had a small smile on his stubbly face, chest slowly moving in and out with every breath he took. Dean stared, taking in the direct contrast between the sleeping Castiel and the black eyed corpse of his nightmare, and his knees gave out in relief. He sank into his desk chair beside the bed with a small sigh and hugged his knees as he still stared, smiling gently as Castiel scowled and hugged the pillow tighter, grumbling to himself, “But I want the green one…..”

Dean left out a soft snort and, in a parody of his dream self, reached out to touch his cheek and feel the warm, living skin beneath his fingertips.

_Just to make sure he’s real._

Castiel’s eyes opened.

Dean’s hand stilled as sleepy blue eyes blinked at him from underneath the shock of brown hair that was even messier than usual. “Dean?”

“Um…”

“Are you okay?” Blearily, Castiel rubbed his eyes and peered at him concernedly. “Did you dream about Sam again?”

“I…” Dean was at a loss for words. “I just…” he scrubbed a hand down his face, stifling a yawn. Castiel was still watching him, and he felt tears rise. “I mean, I….I had to make sure you were okay.” He bit his lip, willing himself not to break down in relief at Castiel being _alive_. Castiel stared at him.

“Okay.”

Dean sighed and stood up. “I’m sorry, I’ll just…yeah, sorry.”

He turned and went to leave.

“Dean…” Castiel shuffled over, moving the blankets. “Just sleep here.”

Dean hovered in the dark doorway, glancing between the inviting sight of Castiel welcoming him into bed – _to SLEEP, idiot_ – and the carpeted stairway next to him that lead back to the couch, away from temptation. “Um…”

“Dean, just do it. Please?” Dean was 99% certain that the note of pleading he heard in Castiel’s voice was imagined, but it was the 1% that simply said, “Okay”.

He padded back to his bed, tucking himself under the warm covers with his back to Castiel. His cool skin brushed against Castiel’s, causing the other man to shiver slightly as he threw the covers back over the pair of them. Dean grunted. “Sorry.”

He could practically _feel_ Castiel roll his eyes behind him. “Don’t be an idiot.” And then strong arms wrapped around his waist, drawing him in closer to the furnace of Castiel’s body heat. Despite himself, Dean squirmed closer, drawing out a sigh of content from both of them, and soon they were pressed together so that their legs were twined, one of Castiel’s arms locked around his waist while the other was tucked under his arm, and he felt Castiel smile against the back of his neck sleepily, scratchy stubble making Dean want to nuzzle into the touch like a child.

_He does realise this isn’t normal, right? For two guys to be like this and not…that feels nice…_

Dean hummed quietly when Castiel’s thumb began to draw slow circles on his stomach, causing him to relax even further into the other man’s embrace.

“What were you dreaming about?” Castiel’s voice was quiet and low but worried, and Dean felt himself freeze. Goosebumps erupted as Castiel exhaled against his neck. “Dean, I’m worried. Please tell me?”

Dean was silent.

“Dean?”

“I dreamt…it was really bad, Cas.” Dean couldn’t help it, a small tear slipped out as he remembered what it was he had dreamt of, and his whole body shuddered. Castiel hugged him even closer, and he turned so that his face was buried into Castiel’s shoulder as he wept. “I just……it was so good at first, and then it was this godawful freaking nightmare and everything was ruined and I couldn’t do a damn thing and I just had to make sure you were still alive, okay?” He wound his arms around Castiel, refusing to let go, reaffirming that Castiel was there.

For his part, Castiel ran a hand up and down Dean’s back. “It’s okay, Dean. You’re okay. It was a nightmare.” He continued to do so, murmuring to Dean as the larger man’s sobs petered out into soft breathing as he fell asleep. Castiel drifted off to sleep a few moments later, and they held onto one another the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos? Comments?
> 
> Again, sorry it's been so long! And sorry for the less than awesome quality, too.
> 
> My tumblr: secretlyademigodinthetardis.tumblr.com


End file.
